1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a printer.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting head is used for a head of an ink jet printer or the like and is a main device in printing of an ink jet type for ejecting and applying ink to a recording paper.
Generally, the liquid ejecting head has a multi channel structure equipped with a plurality of sets (channels) of an ejecting orifice and a piezoelectric element corresponding to the ejecting orifice. In the liquid ejecting head, liquid is ejected from the ejecting orifice by a predetermined amount and at a predetermined timing in accordance with the operation of the piezoelectric element for every channel. It is required for the liquid ejecting head to reduce the distance between adjacent channels (density growth) in addition to have a capability of ejecting a smaller liquid drop at a more precise timing.
The density growth of the liquid ejecting head may eject a liquid drop from the adjacent channel caused by the influence of the vibration of the piezoelectric element operated when ejecting liquid from a channel. To cope with such a disadvantage, for example, in JP-A-8-164607, an ink jet head is disclosed in which a column member formed by a piezoelectric element is provided between liquid chambers in which liquid is filled and in which operation of one piezoelectric element is to be not transmitted to the adjacent channel by bonding the column member with a substrate.
A phenomenon in which liquid is unintentionally ejected, for example, liquid is ejected from an ejecting orifice which is not driven when ejecting liquid from an ejecting orifice is called as crosstalk. The crosstalk becomes one of obstacle in the density growth of the liquid ejecting head.
In order to restrain the crosstalk, it is important to enhance the rigidity of the liquid ejecting head. In order to enhance the rigidity of the liquid ejecting head, it is important to strength a movable part that is directly concerned with application of pressure to liquid rather than to strength a fixed part that is not concerned with application of pressure to liquid. As for the reason, the crosstalk is a phenomenon that occurs when the vibration generated when a piezoelectric element is operated is transmitted to the adjacent channel, and the part which is easily influenced by the vibration is the movable part.